a love sacrifice
by bluepixie.shua
Summary: it's just about another love triangle between tamahome, hotohori and miaka..


A Love Sacrifice (fushigi yuugi fanfic)

hey y'all! missed me? i know you did, now here's my newest fanfic!..this is so great! i know you'll enjoy

reading this...just tune in for more fics...

miaka...short haired intermediate student...quiet type but a lot of boys cherish for her..and one of

those is hotohori..miaka knows hotohori's feelings for her and hotohori likes it to be known to everyone.

but miaka doesn't like him...a lot..she promised to never like him any bit..but then, because hotohori

was desperate..he got what he wanted..but it didn't last for that long..and miaka didn't feel it..and

nobody didn't know it..

"that's it?! girl, if you just ignored that creep...shivers" nuriko said

"you're absolutely right nuriko! miaka! what made you do that?! look at me!

i even dispute that damn ashitare! if he just died! oh nakago!" amiboshi blushing

"okay! you just added insult to injury! i know! i'm a mere idiot! fine!!!" miaka all just said

tamahome, a mysterious 'friend' of miaka's just passed by...unknown by others

except their freshman batch...they both like each other and knows it but tamahome doesn't...

they don't talk to each other because if they do, it's the end for tamahome...

"hey miaka!!! who's is that???" nuriko grinning evilly...

"who? who?" miaka looking down after a glance at him

"now who's turning fuji apple?!" amiboshi teased..

"that's yours right?!" miaka defended

"but it looks like it fits you..." nuriko approved

"okay! c'mon..one versus two..not fair" miaka changing the subject

"heheh! it's over!" nuriko said

"muriatic acid anyone?!" amiboshi teamed..

"okay..enough of this..with hotohori in my side..nothing will ever happen to us" miaka confessed

"look! you said it! ha!" amiboshi replied

"you have a point miaka..hmm, i have a brilliant idea this coming fair then" nuriko said with a black aura

fair week came..and it's the fourth day already..nuriko just did what she thought of the other week...

surprising all of her friends with a handcuff and a boy...a surprising boy...with the handcuff...

she chose nakago and amiboshi first..then suzuno and tatara...followed by yui and tasuki and

lastly...tamahome and miaka...

"how long have you been waitin' here miaka?? where's your partner?" nuriko curiously asked

"i know this is part of your plans right?! his friends said he hid when he saw his name on the paper"

replied miaka looking sad..

"why'd the long face?! you should be excited!" amiboshi said blushing

"and why are you in ups today? you look like you perfected a science quarterly test ne?" nuriko said...

"more than that! i almost won a lottery! thank you very much nuriko!"

"what's that for? it's not my bussiness.."

"it's obvious that that's your idea...don't hide it" amiboshi said

"i'm not hiding it...so how did the others react..?" nuriko replied

"okay! i found him! your thirty minutes starts now" the man in the booth said "have fun now.."

"great way to enjoy...don't leave me you..." miaka paused "...two...darn it!"

amiboshi and nuriko left already without saying something to the two...they left them alone...strolling

around the campus...

Tamahome POV

tamahome! it's your chance! you two are alone now! there's no use in being a scaredy cat!

god gave you this thirty minutes for a purpose so i need to spend it wisely...

"ugh..miaka...are you okay here?" tamahome asked while sitting down in a bench far from the tents of

the fair..very crowded and full

"oh, i'm fine..thanks anyway.." miaka said speechless

"ugh miaka..you know my true feelings already right?"

"yes..and were you even serious about that?"

"do i look like i'll joke about those matters?"

"maybe..you're not that emo and something"

"hmm..you right..okay, it's serious and wholeheartedly miaka..believe me"

"i almost believe you"

"how about hotohori, miaka?"

"i don't know..he's just the reason why we're still not getting to something"

"oh miaka, i don't care if he's gonna kill me but before he does, i'll let you know that i really love you

that much and i'll never hurt you" tamahome said pushing her slightly...miaka closing her twinkling eyes

and didn't easily realize that tamahome's lips were in hers and their bodies were as close as

sandwich...they didn't even try to notice that hotohori was watching them...with flaming eyes and

anytime will attack tamahome when he releases her from his arms...

hotohori rushed to them...separating the two and directly kissed miaka on the neck up to the lips but

before he did...miaka pushed him hard and slapped him red on the face and told him everything

he must know..hotohori heard every word even painful ones and took it all up in...he didn't know

that much and he was so guilty..but what can he do...he doesn't have a chance on miaka..

after miaka told her part...tears fell from her eyes..tears of relief maybe after she told what

was on her heart for a very long time already...tamahome rushed towards her, wiping her shining

wet eyes...miaka looked directly onto his eye and directly kissed him in front of hotohori..he who was

really affected just ran..ran to nowhere...hurt and in pain...nobody will never even want

to experience it..the sorrow hotohori pushes through..

meanwhile, while they were happily making out, her friends witnessed it with their own guys..they

didn't do such thing for the two to have a private and peace time together...

that's it! hope you liked it..i think it's too short...my others are still longer than these...

but this has the best morbid scenes ever..the slapping and others...so, need to bid goodbye already..

just stay tuned for better fanfics..thank you very much for reading! ja ne!!


End file.
